Typically, a virtual disk cannot exist independent of a virtual machine. For example, the virtual disk can only be created when a virtual machine is created or created for a specific virtual machine that already exists. When the virtual machine instance is destroyed, the virtual disk is also destroyed.
Also, typical virtual infrastructure management tools are unable to particularly and individually manage virtual disks at the virtual disk level without requiring burdensome and manual operations.